Celebrity Character Profile: Jamie Lynn Spears
. ------ ---- ~ CELEBRITY CHARACTER ~ ---- ------ . . ------ ---- ---- -- Content of this page and stories this character appears in are FICTION' ' and are merely for entertainment purposes, with NO financial gain, or malicious intent. Please enjoy the work put in on these fictional parodies. -- ---- ---- ------ . - - . . . . . . . . . 'Celebrity Character Profile: Jamie Lynn Spears' ---- . . PLAYER: . C, REQUESTED BY: . C, ADMIN: . C, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . -- "__________",-- "__________",-- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . A, AKA: . -, __IN: . #___-___, . GENDER: . F, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . -, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . -- _,-- _,-- _, FRIENDS: . -- __,-- __,-- __,-- __, ASSOCIATES: . -- __,-- __, . FAMILY: . :::::: -- Britney Spears, (big sister), :::::: -- Maddie Aldridge, (daughter), . FRIENDS: . :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, :::::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Background:' . __________ Born as Jamie-Lynn Marie Spears has an estimated net worth of $5 million. Spears is known to be the younger sister of singer Britney Spears. Before hitting the limelight, this younger Spears was busy attending school at Parklane Academy where she was a cheerleader and also a member of the basketball team. She finished her education through online correspondence and finally got her GED from Kentwood High School in February 2008. It was in 2002 where this younger Spears got her first acting debut through the film Crossroads which her older sister Britney starred. She was also a star in the comedy series All That. In 2004, Spears signed a developmental deal together with Nickelodeon wherein she would star in her own scripted TV series which was titled Zoey 101. Her portrayal in this TV series given her the chance to be recognized thus getting her the Young Artist Award and also the Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards. She also guested in the ABC Comedy Sitcom series Miss Guided where she played the role of the promiscuous high school student Mandy Fener. When Spears found out that that she was pregnant, she took responsibility for her actions and kept the baby. It was in June 19, 2008 when she gave birth to her daughter. Today, Spears is trying to fulfil her dream of having a music career. . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- Dress size: 8 Measurements: 36-26-36 inches (91-66-91 cm) Shoe/Feet: 7 Bust size: 34B Height: 5’5″ (164 cm) Weight: 126 lbs (57 kg) . . . ---- '__________' . -- . . . ---- 'Gallery:' . - Red-carpet-cutie-jamie-lynn-spears-10961595-486-567.jpg Jamie Lynn Spears 66182-0.jpg|Waterballoon Fun Jamie Lynn Spears 967929 1024 768.jpg Jamie Lynn Spears 1222232189-m.jpg - - - . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:Celebrity Gameshow Contestants Category:Celebrity WAMmers Category:IRL-Female_Celebrities